


危险幻想

by signorina_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y





	危险幻想

从蒸汽氤氲的浴室中出来，甩了甩半干的头发，将额前的刘海撸到脑后，准备以潇洒帅气的姿态给爱人一个拥抱的亚修•林克斯——或者叫亚斯兰•杰德•卡林斯，忽然发现，家里除他之外的所有成员，正聚在一起惬意地享受自己和英二的双人床。  
拉布拉多犬趴在英二大腿上，头枕着英二的肚子，长长的尾巴左一下右一下，懒洋洋地甩动；胖乎乎的黑猫则蜷缩在英二胸口，看起来像一个圆滚滚的大毛球，正呼噜呼噜地发出满足的鼾声。  
被黑猫和大狗当作靠枕的英二，半靠在床头，闭着眼，微微地歪着头，似乎也迷迷糊糊地快要睡着了。  
配上床头暖黄色的壁灯，这一人一猫一狗的画面看上去十分温馨有爱，充满了暖融融的居家气息。  
被排除在画面外的山猫却幽怨极了。  
他不过是去洗了个澡，想把香喷喷的自己送到英二怀里，没想到那里却已经没有自己的位置。对于平时就喜欢跟自己争宠的猫和狗，亚修向来咬牙切齿。没想到英二出差两个月，回家的第一夜，对手竟然嚣张至此。  
好歹也曾经是威震一方的霸主，山猫威风凛凛地跳上床，将情敌一手一个拎起来，毫不留情扔到门外。  
锁门的时候亚修还分神了一秒钟，心想：这肥猫实在肥得过分了。  
原本半睡半醒的英二似乎还没搞清楚状况，懵懂地望着亚修爬上床，舒舒服服展开四肢，将自己摊到他胸前。  
英二怔怔地低头望着胸口的大猫，发呆的样子十分可爱。  
亚修舒坦地趴了一会，懒洋洋地抬起头，下巴搁在手臂上，以猫一样的姿势和猫一样的目光打量着两个月未见的爱人。  
晒黑了，也瘦了一点，头发倒是长长了不少——看长度大约两个月都没有打理过。  
果然是去非洲转了一圈。  
他观察得过分仔细，专注的目光甚至让英二有些不好意思起来。他不自在地抓了一把头发，试图将它们拢到后面去，却被亚修拦住了。  
“别动，让我看看。”他牵起英二耳边的一缕头发小心地将它拉直，留意着不会拽疼他。拉直后的发丝发尾堪堪够到肩膀，想来脑后的头发大概要更长一点。  
“本来是想剪的，同事说留长一点会更有艺术家的感觉，看上去更专业……”英二的声音不好意思地低下去。  
亚修面色古怪地看着他，崩得紧紧的表情像在极力忍耐着夸张的笑容。半晌才慢悠悠地揶揄道，“也是，不然你这样，说不定下个月开个展，还会继续被人当作未成年的摄影师助手。”  
他竟然还没忘记第一次见面的情景！英二好气又好笑地撇过脸，“我哪有那么幼稚。”  
虽然亚洲人天生更偏低龄的相貌让他进酒吧时仍然会不时被拦下来查驾驶证，英二看起来早已不再是当初一无所知的懵懂少年了。忙忙碌碌的工作和稳定的婚姻生活洗去了少年的青涩与懵懂，与亚修一起经历过的惊险也好、甜蜜也罢，通通化作温和沉稳的气质，沉淀在不经意的回眸间。用杂志社同事的形容就是：奥村虽然相貌看起来好像年纪不大，但一看就知道是个有家室的人。  
有家室的人是什么样呢，像罗伯那样吗？胡子拉碴的中年颓废失意男外表，畏妻如虎的谄媚外衣下却满满都是对妻儿无条件的爱护？  
想象着那样的自己，英二没忍住笑了起来。  
其实留长头发这件事，亚修早就提出来过。那时自己拒绝的理由是什么呢？  
“感觉很奇怪啊，会不会被辛说看起来像李月龙？”  
或许是李月龙长发及腰的身影一下子跃入脑海，亚修恶寒地抖了抖肩，果断越过这个话题。  
但英二并没打算告诉亚修全部的原因——  
在非洲草原的拍摄条件实在相当艰苦，根本找不到可以修剪头发的地方，与其几个外行互相拿剪刀胡乱倒腾，把头发弄得乱七八糟，还不如等收工回家找专业发廊。所谓的长发看起来更像艺术家的说法，不过是一群无处理发的狼狈摄影师自我解嘲罢了。  
只是他一路风尘仆仆赶回家，还没来得及找专业人士打理自己的头发。  
亚修看起来却意外的对英二的长发造型相当满意的样子，粘在他脸上的目光既新奇又满足，还带着一点说不出的促狭。英二被看得面上有些发烧，只能安慰自己这幅模样大概跟李月龙并没有那么相似。  
否则亚修就不会凑上来索吻了。  
英二的嘴唇起初有些干燥。拍摄期间除了必要的安全保护措施，他们并没有做太多额外的工作用来对抗酷热干燥的气候，沙漠草原环境带给身体的影响无法立刻消退。晒黑了的皮肤摸起来比从前粗糙了一些，亚修的手掌轻松地从衬衫下摆溜进去，摩挲他平坦的腰腹。  
辗转黏腻的亲吻很快就带上擦枪走火的味道。  
在事态变得越来越难以控制之前，英二艰难地分神压住亚修在身上四处作乱的手。  
“今天不行……”亲吻停止了，急促的喘息却停不下来，英二撇开目光，尽力掩饰自己的羞涩。  
非洲大草原毒辣辣的太阳将他的肤色硬生生晒的分了层，露在衣衫外的肢体和被衣衫保护起来的部分，呈现出了截然不同的两种颜色。洗澡的时候他对着镜子前前后后来回看，只觉得这样的身体，真不好意思暴露在亚修面前。虽然作为男性并不需要像女性那么精致地讲究外表，可是如此明显的晒痕，好像露在脖子脑袋胳膊都是安上去的似的，像一个拼接木偶，看上去也太奇怪了。  
他不太想用这样的身体同亚修做爱。  
可是才一会儿功夫，上身的衣服便被亚修掀到胸口。小麦色的腰腹和浅褐色的手臂对比如此明显，英二觉得自己没脸见他了，不由开始庆幸，还好晒黑了的肤色不容易看出脸红。  
亚修低下头，湿软的舌尖划过英二的喉结，又热又痒，英二差点被自己的口水呛到。  
“你这样很性感。”  
明明自己才浑身散发着性感气息的漂亮男人却贴在英二耳廓，用性感的嗓音说出这样挑逗的话。  
那句格言怎么说的来着？“男人在床上说的话一个标点符号都不能信”！  
而且这个男人还信誓旦旦地保证：  
“一回，就一回。”  
然后等英二腰酸腿软筋疲力尽了才告诉他，“一回是指我的一回，不是你的”——这把戏英二太熟悉了，别指望他再傻乎乎上当！  
所以英二横着心抵住他胸口，坚决地阻止他进一步动作。  
谁知亚修竟然不依不饶地垂下头埋在他颈间磨蹭，挺翘的鼻尖和刘海的发丝蹭得英二脖子痒痒的，他歪过头想扒开这颗作乱的脑袋，却被亚修牢牢捉住了手腕。  
“好不好嘛。”亚修甚至故意让声音带上了鼻音，听上去又软又可怜。  
这么大一只山猫，竟然还撒起娇来了！英二简直哭笑不得。  
其实他从刚刚起就感觉到了，压在自己胯下磨蹭扭动的下身，已经有了越来越精神的趋势。对于亚修的要求他总是没有办法坚决彻底地拒绝到底，往往抵抗一阵便乖乖投降。虽然心里清楚最后的结果，但还是必须要做一番挣扎才肯服软就范。  
不然也显得自己太容易心软了。

事实上在亚修看来，那样的抗拒只不过是平添情趣而已。  
英二半推半就地顺从，很快被脱了个精光。经历过酷日洗礼的身体就这样毫无遮掩地暴露在亚修眼前，即使被夸赞为“性感”，仍然让英二感到十分羞赧。他拽过枕头盖住自己烧红的脸。  
结果反而方便了亚修一边轻笑，一边不小心倒出小半瓶润滑液。  
到底是熟悉了欢爱的身体，即使两个月没有被疼爱过，在亚修娴熟的技巧下很快进入了状态。  
视线被遮挡住，身体的感觉便格外敏锐。  
明明是先挑头的那一个，勾起了英二一身火之后，亚修却不再进一步动作，反而俯下身没完没了亲吻英二的腰腹。他的腰腹漂亮极了，躺下来的时候看得见肌肉的线条，不至于过分分明夸张，却十分圆润流畅，在呼吸的起伏间得以窥见良好的柔韧与张力。  
沿着人鱼线的脉络，亚修越亲越下，却有意忽略了已经翘起来的那一处。亲吻绵延到大腿上，变成了细碎的啃咬，亚修故意用了点儿力气，疼痛的感觉却并不尖锐，反而是牙齿划过皮肤的酥痒更折磨人，像猫咪的玩闹。  
双腿被架到亚修肩膀上，方便他侧着头品尝丰腴的大腿，内侧的肌肉口感好极了，劲道又弹牙，仿佛好到让他忘记了英二还有其他的部位更需要照顾。英二努力将自己的呻吟吞回去，或者闷在枕头里，不想让这个在床上越来越恶劣的家伙听见自己不满的呻吟。  
可是身体早就出卖了他——  
像小小的浆果一般挺立起来的、挂着露珠的深酒红色乳头；充血挺立的欲望；还有羞怯而迫切地翕动着，由于不断收缩而缓缓向外吐露出润滑液的入口……  
“哥哥下面都馋得流口水了。”  
亚修探到股间摸了一把黏糊糊的润滑液，涂到英二挺立的欲望上，握着它撸动几下。  
突如其来的刺激让英二挺着腰，剧烈地弹动起来。  
“唔……”英二觉得自己快要被折磨的哭出来了。腰腹和大腿内侧都是他的敏感带，被这样来回反复撩拨，加上亚修早已经做好了进入前的开拓工作，却迟迟不进入正题，他像被人吊在半空中不上不下，一口气呼不出来又咽不下去，欲望的热流在下腹流窜，如同一只没头没脑的莽兽找不到出口。  
他情愿就这样被大口吞噬，落一个痛快，好过看不到尽头的煎熬。  
在英二断断续续呜咽着、几乎要因为这折磨无意识流出眼泪的时候，亚修终于舍得拉下家居裤，慢条斯理地顶进去。  
这样缓慢的进入，用充血饱胀的下身一路填塞每一道由于饥渴而用力收缩蠕动的皱褶，如同安抚一张张争先恐后的小嘴。  
亚修终于从胸中吐出悠长的喟叹。英二外出期间他也会自己解决，但果然还是被英二缠缠绵绵地吮吸住才最舒服。这一声满足的叹息他憋了好久。  
一开始亚修动的很慢，没几个来回英二就射出来了。用来挡脸的枕头早已被亚修夺走，体贴地垫到英二腰下，没了遮羞布的英二只能勉强用手捂住通红的脸。  
比起揉搓前端的刺激，这副身体明显已经更青睐被火热而充实地充满。两个月未经情事的身体自动自发地收缩着，毫无廉耻地乞求对方，渴望被毫无保留地碾压、贯穿。英二又舒爽又羞耻，简直不愿意承认这样欲求不满的居然是自己的身体。  
亚修拉开他的手，十指交握扣在头顶，俯下身目光灼灼地注视英二布满情欲的涨红的面庞，原本冷淡的翠色眸底此时暗暗地燃着一团火，将英二每一分情动的表情尽收眼底。  
英二终于无处可逃。  
而且他这才发现亚修居然没脱裤子！  
松紧带式宽松居家裤就是这点方便，只要将裤腰拉下来，就可以轻松袒露出下身，甚至省去了脱裤子的步骤。  
浅米色的居家裤挂在亚修的窄胯间，退出时看得见饱满的青紫的欲望，湿哒哒的，张牙舞爪，和亚修白皙精瘦的身体形成淫靡的反差。  
被撞得晕头转向的时候，英二迷迷糊糊地想，这样只拉下几寸裤子的方式也太犯规了，而且莫名的有一种说不出的放浪情色，仿佛一切结束后只要擦干净作案工具，轻松提上裤子，就可以当作什么都没有发生过  
——可亚修却把他脱了个干净，毫无保留地饱览他每一寸身体。  
一边接受这样的目光洗礼，一边感受着身下越来越猛烈的撞击，熟悉的快感和身体脱离掌控的感觉一点点蚕食剩余的理智，下身仿佛逐渐软化成一摊火热的泥，感觉不到腰腹和双腿的存在，只有快感——一波一波的快感在纠缠中被源源不断地制造出来，射向四肢百骸，令人脊柱酥麻，头脑昏沉。什么神智、什么矜持，通通抛之脑后，既快乐又恐惧，濒临窒息的极致的愉悦。  
那样凶悍的力道，简直要将人的魂魄都撞碎了。  
英二颤抖着扬起脖子，无意识地握紧了亚修的手，发出濒死般的尖叫。  
没有顾及还在高潮余韵中的身体，湿漉漉沉甸甸的欲望抽了出来，轻松将瘫软的英二翻了个面，重新进入极乐之境。  
夜晚还远远没有结束。

英二筹办个展的某一日，辛舒霖忽然不请自来，明明邀请函上标注的开幕日期并不是这一天。英二忙于展出的布置工作，分身乏术，于是只有亚修勉强作陪，站在画廊门口与辛舒霖叙旧。  
“听说你开始在哈佛念MBA了？”  
虽然已无过多交集，唐人街老大的动向，还是会零零星星传入亚修耳中。正在从李月龙手中逐步接管李氏商业帝国的辛舒霖，似乎在为即将到来的新身份做准备。  
“唔，那这么说来，你该叫我一声学长。”亚修摸着下巴，若有所思。  
辛舒霖像被踩到尾巴的巴迪一样跳了起来。  
“你的专业不是数学吗？”  
“这有影响吗？”  
亚修好整以暇地睨着他，一双碧绿的猫眼直勾勾看得他心里发虚，辛舒霖自知理亏，没好气地转过头，不想再面对这个让人生气的家伙。  
叫人更加生气的是，他十分清楚亚修说的没错，辈分这件事跟专业完全没什么关系。离开了地下世界，亚修仍然是他的前辈，这个事实让他蓄积了一肚子火。他拒绝再跟亚修讨论任何有关学业的话题。  
辛舒霖伸着脖子四下打量，游荡的目光最终落在了从长廊尽头现身的英二身上。似乎正在跟身边的工作人员讨论什么，英二不时停下来，上前又退后，来回观察墙壁上悬挂的照片，与身边人交换意见，走走停停，慢吞吞地向这边移动，直走到两、三米开外，仍然没有注意到门口并肩而立的二人。  
他的头发比刚从非洲回来的时候又长长了一些，因为亚修说这样留着也挺好看，有一种很新鲜的感觉，于是英二现在将它们在脑后扎成一束小小的辫子。额前略长的头发扎不进去，不时滑落下来，英二已经十分习惯了，自然而然地将它们勾到耳后。  
辛舒霖从没见过他这幅模样。他默默观察了一会，谨慎地得出结论。  
“英二这个样子，倒真的有点像——”  
“闭嘴！”  
如同一声惊雷般的怒吼截断了辛舒霖的话头。  
同样被踩到尾巴的亚修恶狠狠地盯着他，在那张眼睛瞪得圆圆的漂亮的面孔上，辛舒霖惊讶地发现了十分罕见的、可以称之为惊恐的表情。他还没有从方才的震惊中缓过神来，亚修又咬牙切齿地重复了一遍警告，恼怒而凶恶的表情明明白白地写着：  
胆敢说出那个词，我立刻就让你脑袋开花！  
辛不自在地咽了口口水，顺便把已经冲到嘴边的词语一起咽了下去。  
这反应也太激烈了……  
安抚着受到惊吓的心脏，至今仍没有过恋爱经验的辛舒霖暗暗感慨，没想到有家室的男人对“人妻”这个形容竟然如此敏感。  
事实上他原本打算告诉亚修，英二的外貌本就柔软温和，蓄起了长发之后，尽管与阴柔沾不上边，眼波流转、举手投足间却平添了几许从未见过的成熟感：三分毫无自觉的色气，七分欲说还休的风情。  
就连无名指上表明已婚身份的戒指，也反倒变成一种无言的暗示，引人更想要一亲芳泽。  
只是他一时找不到更合适的形容词。  
即便是素不相识的人，看到这样的奥村英二，也能够清楚地意识到，他的心灵和身体正完完全全独属于某个人。  
明知道无法得到，才更加难以抑制大胆危险的幻想。

END


End file.
